


And Then I Saw Her Face...

by HellboundLilPieceOfShit



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, I hope y’all like extra cheese on your fic, S3 Bridget was a badass bitch and I will never not write her as such, TW: Drugs, Wicked Game(s), cause I seem to have been incapable of stopping to pour it over this thing, obligatory non-Australian author warning, prompts, standard disclaimers apply, tunespiration, tw: alcohol, tw: fluffy corny cheesefest, written under the influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellboundLilPieceOfShit/pseuds/HellboundLilPieceOfShit
Summary: prompts + Fridget = drabbles
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall, Fridget - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	And Then I Saw Her Face...

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:  
>    
> language, drugs and alcohol, also fluff
> 
>   
> notes:
> 
> Usually corny stuff makes me cringe and when I started writing this, it wasn’t supposed to fluffy in the slightest, but I kept drinking these stupid kiddie-cocktails and I’m guessing all that sugar must’ve been contagious and infected my fic… 
> 
> Please feel free to abuse the comments section to shoot more drabble prompts my way.
> 
>   
> tunespiration:
> 
> These are some of my favs, but which one exactly is playing depends on whatever version sparks your own imagination.
> 
> Wicked Game(s) by: [Chris Isaak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aid2vMbCNP8) | [Chris Isaak feat. Seren - [Chillion Remix]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKfWi4D7xk4) | [Gemma Hayes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5geK2ceZkQ) | [Heather Nova](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1y3u7fkgiTI) | [HIM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oYodfK4DkE) | [Karliene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbQCFBtmxio) | [Raign](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eX9oYG-DGwk) | [Stone Sour - [Acoustic Live Version]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cncoJB_C-m0)

## I Never Dreamed That I'd Love Somebody Like You

Franky Doyle had never met anyone who’d been able to drink her under the table. The realization of that particular fact having changed hit her when she woke up literally underneath the kitchen table, her head still spinning while the party kept going strong in the living room area of the open spaced main parlor.

Apparently the forensic psychologist and her old school lesbian friends could kick it in a way that would make hardened rockstars jealous. And was that a quickly crafted bong made out of an orange that her girlfriend was currently holding while sexily swaying along to some version of ‘Wicked Game’ that the barely awake brunette was sure she’d never even heard before?

If after having woken up still wasted the former inmate had been capable of telling the difference between up and down, she probably would’ve rushed over and proposed to the blonde bombshell right then and there, but as it was, all Franky could do was smirk her face off while her eyes tried to readjust to the dimmed but in her current condition way too bright lights and her brain tried to process the fact that she’d finally met her match in each and every way.

Whether it was by coincidence or fated by that weird cosmic connection called love, in that very moment Bridget glanced over and smiled as she saw the dark-haired temptress had woken up again. Not taking her eyes off her, she handed the orange to whoever was closest to her and without a word of explanation grabbed a bottle of vodka from one of the other women before sauntering over to her girl and kneeling down next to her with that bright smile curving up her lips. “Hey baby, welcome back. Want me to kick all of these bitches out and call it a night for real or do you wanna pick up where you left off before you passed out?”

“I fuckin’ love ya!” Franky exclaimed in lieu of an answer, taken over by the emotion of the moment and still not quite able to believe her luck, she wondered if all of this just so happened to be the best dream she’d ever had. The momentarily startled expression of the woman next to her though was enough to remind her that, as unbelievable as any scenario even remotely like this might always have seemed to her, this was in fact reality. Since she couldn’t figure out a response to get out of that one right now, not fast enough anyway, she quickly grabbed the expensive looking bottle and took a long swig that nearly made her cough. Boomer’s toilet wine had nothing on the top shelf booze these gals were guzzling as if it was lemonade.

Even though words weren’t even necessary to express what was mirrored in both of their eyes, the psychologist knew better than to just let that drunken admission hang in the air without response, particularly because she really did feel the same way about the tattooed woman who’d somehow managed to capture her heart pretty much right from the start. “Remind me to tell you that I fucking love you too when we’re both sober again.” With a little smirk Bridget reclaimed the bottle and after pouring some into her mouth leaned in to crush her lips against Franky’s own, letting the clear liquid spill over into the other woman’s mouth, back out and down both of their chins as their kiss deepened and in particular due to their mutual confessions became more about sharing their passion than the shot itself.

Even though both of them had their eyes closed, that was enough for them to know that whether or not any of their current guests left anytime soon, it wasn’t going to take long before the two of them would find themselves naked in each other’s arms somewhere. But then again that was pretty much a given under any circumstances ever since Franky had been released from Wentworth.


End file.
